magazzino_delle_memorie_di_waluigifandomcom_it-20200213-history
Lista Utenti!
Hammer Gold (Fiko) omg - HG Altri account: Weegee (Mario Ghiaccio), Slender-eye DX, Zankern (rubatto a su fratelo xd ) È figo. Heinz Doofernshmirzt (Il malvagio farmacista) Io mi chiamo Doof, tu obbedisci a me. Uh uh! - Doff quando ti ipnotizza con l'Ipnotizzatorinator Direttamente da Phineas&Ferb, il malvagio farmacista Doffernshakemahr. È uno scienziato malvagio ed il capo dei L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N., una società di malvagioni della quale fanno parte anche alcuni cugini di Blaster ;). Ha avuto una vita molto dura, quindi vedi di non chiedere di fargliela raccontare :(. Il suo migliore amico è Palluccio. Larry (Testa Epika) omg - Lery, perchè non so che scrivere '''Altri account: Sinceramente non lo so :( omg aloar. Larry e 1 tipo sympa. Vive nella atrwuiki ed è sempre in chat. Ha molta paura di inkubuxo, anche se probabilmente lui non cia la moglie. Lary skrive quasi smpr ks xk e 1 nabo xd. e bll non so che dire ancora Una domanda che potreste farvi su di lui è: Ma è un pony (?) È FIKO PERCHÈ MI HA PASSATO LA STAGIONE :D Bingo Bango (non Bingo Bango) Bingo Bango - Bingo Bango Non dire Bingo se non c'è Bango. (E viceversa :) ) Light Matter/Emerald Guardian (Lait de Best) Mammolettis! - LMT prima di rendere la tua vita in un inferno :( Altri account: Light Matter (rubatto), Silent Beverly Lait the best è un sympa utente della Uiwikia. Ha avuto un passato di pomodori molto triste, infatti si è fatta la muffa ;(. Ha una storia molto triste: viene dalla Kirby Wiki inglese bella, dove aveva quattro amiki: se stesso perchè è modesto, jesoo, demise (Spoiler:È kattivo) e un pyrata che ruba shadow. Un giorno di oscura pioggia acida di Natale, perse il suo computer in una dura battaglia e lo ritrovò solo un mese dopo ferito. Ad averlo ferito era stato demysso che grazie alla TROPO MALVAGIA OMG asciellajonsla della runescape (dove skapi xd) era kattivo. Light skapo piangendo e trovò in sulla cima di una oscura montagna Ulquiorra che lo portò in un magico regno che sfrutta la magia del Fantamondo: la smiuw. Dopo tante aventure nella smiuw, incontrò amero che lo trascinò a forza nella atrw, dove trascorre i suoi ultimi giorni facendo il superconcorrente dei games...Era una storia triste vr? Comunque, ha creato una wiki personale, la Super Secret LDSJ (Light Matter-Demise-ShadowPirate-Jesùs) Wiki e lì è nata la bllxma Guerra dei Blaster, dove sono Hammer Gold (DA DA DAAAAAAAN). WIGLYTUFF POWER (Ribelle) (anke se m prnd in jiro xk e kativo >:((((((((( ) Ma che cancro hai? - :( Altri account: Durante de Alagherii, Spooky, i quattro fantasmini di Pac-man Uiglo è un utente molto sympa della atrw, venuto su uikia invece di dare 50€ a Light (mwhahahahaha >:) ). Usa sempre i punti ed è per questo che mi fa paura ;(. Si è iscritto ai ghiems xk era costretto ed ha vinto al debutto perchè è un imbroglione :(. È molto divertente, se non ti offendi facilmente, ma sopratutto è un mod migliore di Yoshi (e anche di me :( ). È un super ribellino: basta sentire il noem della sua stagione di TDG :) (TDLBNDZE(LZNDLM): Total Drama:La Bicicletta Nera di Zio Enzo (Lo Zio di Light Matter)). Ho messo 4 parentesi tra parentesi ye. Blaster8013 (paxxerello) sesso e droga - Equivalente di ciao Account dei suoi cugini: Sletrab3018, Galaxian123, Not Blaster, Definilitely not Blaster, Caramba Popono, Dead Blaster Altri account: Tentaclaw, Arthurtrilly, Hogapapuirz's Revenge, Terraria McSWAGgins, MasterMegaMaster303 Blastero è un utente di uikia (ke rdr). È un (altro) compagno di scuola di lait de bezt, solo delle medie. È arrivato sulla smiuw (non sotto constrizione :) ) circa in un anno, e visto che aveva una bellissima tastiera con fiori sopra non riusciva a scrivere una parola corretta (neanche articoli). Oggi ha tolto i fiori e adesso riesce a scrivere. È un pervertito, il suo passatempo preferito è fare fantasie porno sulle tante ragazze di light. Comunque per questo è un sympa (chi di noi non ha fatto fantasie porno?), ed è molto più intelligente di quel che sembra. Categoria:Pizza Categoria:��